The present invention relates to a car headrest cover, more particularly to a car headrest cover mounted onto a car headrest having a video device.
Since the blooming of multimedia technology has integrated many things for our daily life, it makes our life more exciting and colorful, particularly after a mobile video device is installed in a car, the car no longer just serves as a means of transportation, but also provides us with traffic information through the video device to avoid traffic jams. Children can watch their favorite movies or play electronic games during a long-distance drive. By means of integrating a video device with a digital camera or camcorder, we can view the beautiful scenery we just shot. Therefore, the mobile video device gradually becomes one of the necessary and indispensable equipments to cars. At present, the position for installing a mobile video device in a car is nothing beyond the position above the stereo designated for the viewing by the driver and the front-seat passenger, and at the position of the headrest of the front seat for the viewing by the back-seat passengers. If the video device is installed at the position of the stereo, the video device can be combined with the meter panel and stereo of the car. Since the installation of the foregoing devices is located at the central position of the car, it gives better sun block and burglarproof effects. If the video device is installed onto the headrest at the front seat, the video device is generally embedded into the headrest. Since the installation points are on both sides of the car, the screen of the video device is under direct sunlight at a certain angle of the sunshine. The exposure under the sunlight over a long period of time will usually shorten the life of the video device. Therefore, most people install a curtain on the window at the back seat to have the sun block effect. However, so doing will ruin the overall stylish appearance of the car. Furthermore, children usually sit in the back seats, and the curtain cannot be drawn directly. Therefore, such arrangement is inappropriate. Furthermore, since the screen of the video device is exposed outside, it will accumulate dusts easily, and the screen is made of materials that are not easy to clean. If a wrong cleaning tool is used, it will abrade the screen. When the passenger of the back seat enters the car, the keys hanging at the waist or the buckle of the leather belt may accidentally scrape the monitor, which will damage or make the screen dirty. In addition, since the headrest usually has two rods inserted into the seat for its installation, and generally has some sort of appropriate burglarproof measures, it is still insufficient compared with the aforementioned stereo and mobile video device. The mobile video device is quite expensive, and definitely a target to thieves. The burglarproof function provided by the headrest is very poor, and thieves can steal the video device easily. A thief usually breaks the car window and directly removes the video device. No matter if a thief can or cannot steal the video device, it is unavoidable to have the window broken. Therefore, it is a subject for headrest cover manufacturers to invent a structure that can deceive with good intention to avoid being a target to thieves and also can have the dust-proof, sun block, and artistic effects.
The primary objective of the present invention is to overcome the above deficiencies and avoid the existing shortcomings by providing a headrest cover in accordance with the present invention, which comprises an accommodating space in the headrest of a car, a viewing window disposed at a position corresponding to the video device installed in the headrest, a protective unit disposed at a position corresponding to the viewing window of the headrest, and a beatifying unit disposed on the external surface of the protective unit, such that when the video device is not in use, we just need to cover the protective unit to protect the video device with the dust-proof and sun block effects, and avoid being a target of thieves. The animal or doll stylish beatifying unit provides an artistic look before viewing the video device.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.